Drabbles of a Perfect World
by Siffie the third
Summary: Four drabbles. Each covering a moment in time for characters in Perfect World.   "It was way too easy", "the Sacred Beast", "First time - Archosaur" and "She wanted one"


This is what I get for playing games...

It's been a while and I kind of gave up on Perfect World as a game but just before that I wrote these small drabbles that I wish to share.

The two characters are my own, the cleric and the game itself is not. That will have to do as a **disclaimer**.

* * *

**The Assassin**

It was pretty unsettling how easy other's magic just tore away the beasts before her.

She was a physical attacker.  
She needed to have the enemy up close before her daggers could breach the flesh and make the end of it. The sound it made and the feeling of the knife sinking into the body was how she worked. Magic users came off way too easy in her opinion.

She had a magic user for a friend.  
They practically grew up together but their ways had parted the day their future had been chosen. Neither had a say in what they wanted. The tideborns trained their children in only one of two things and they were chosen on their capabilities not their likings. Her friend had been happy with the Elder's decision. She wasn't too sure at the time herself.

The training had been harsh. Every day had been a trial. It still was. She felt like walking at the edge of the world, one wrong step meaning sure death. She couldn't afford to make mistakes and didn't make them.

When she met her friend again after years of solitude something had changed. She wasn't sure what. She felt a sting of relentlessness towards the magic user before her but the friend smiled just like she remembered and the anger faded somewhat.

They were supposed to work together on their first real assignment ever and somehow they made it a success. She attacked head on and the magic user threw the searing ball of energy just past her head. She was amazed and terrified every time she wasn't hit. Instead the beast smouldered beneath her daggers and only a cloud of ashes was left.

It was way too easy.

* * *

**The Venomancer**

She was nervous as hell.  
She had set up the traps and was now roasting the fresh meat. She wasn't sure this would work. She wasn't even sure if she was doing it right. The place was crawling with monsters just on the other side of the small wooden fence and they would tear her apart if she wasn't careful. She had called Yuris to help her on the way here but had been afraid the wolfling would scare the sacred beast away, so she had sent him home again. Now all she had to do was wait and yet she didn't even know what the sacred beast looked like.

The answer soon came to her tripping into the small settlement. She gasped with surprise and wonder.

It was a beautiful white four-legged beast.  
Its clever eyes looked around for a moment like a king surveying his kingdom and when it spotted her. It stopped dead in its tracks but certainly wasn't frightened in the least. Almost to prove the point it leaped gracefully through the air, attacking her head on with the point of its antlers lowered and ready to pierce her.

She jumped out of the way and luckily remembered to move in the right direction towards the trap in the nearest cluster of white flowers. It followed suit.

* * *

It was hustling and bustling everywhere she looked.

Archosaur.  
It was huge but then again, it had to be to be a meeting place for four people she figured.

She looked around the busy place searching. Her head was buzzing from all the noise and the many people surrounding her. She couldn't move properly in the crowd and was tempted for the shortest of moments to call her wolfling but thought better of it. The crowd and noise could probably traumatize the meanest beast alive. Sweet Yuris was far better off away from this nightmare.

She looked around again trying to find an invisible route leading to the West district and that seventh guard. She had successfully found General Summer but she wasn't fond of the idea of staying much longer in this place. She needed time to relax and get her head around again. A nice and quiet place free of people…her eyes settled on a staircase completely empty. No one was using it even though this was one of the main roads.

She fought her way to it and climbed it faster then she could get rid of a scorpion. Finally free of the crowd and above the noise she settled to rest on the ground before the little house, which the stairs had led to.

This was nice.  
She thought about calling Yuris again for his silent company but most of all she needed the rest right now.

She slumped to the wall of the building. Just a little nap couldn't hurt anyone.

* * *

She was back at that dreaded place again.

Just the sight of one of those Wolfkins got her heart beating faster. Blackbreed Wolfkins…  
They had nearly killed her twice already. They were nothing like the sacred beast, which was the first beast she had been nervous about encountering. These beasts were strong and dangerous and dead serious of their territory. She wanted one.

"Are those the ones?" the winged elf beside her asked. A cleric she had met in Archosaur. They had taken an instant liking to each other and were now friends. She nodded.

The cleric had gladly offered to help and now they were here. On a quest to kill five of these strong, aggressive creatures who hunted in packs.

"Are you ready?" the cleric asked, a determined gleam in her eyes. The cleric was a bit older than her, had a bit more experience and knew a lot of protective spells. They just might make this.

"As ready as can be." she answered and petted the excitedly growling Yuris. He looked so small compared to the Darkbreeds but he never lacked courage to attack creatures ten times his size.

"Here we go."

The cleric raised her rod and bonds of protective spells surrounded them both.  
She felt a sting of sadness as she noticed the magic didn't have any effect on the wolfling by her side but it was all right. She always looked out for her defender.

The cleric pointed the nearest Darkbreed out and rushed forward. She gulped at the suddenness but prepared her spell Ironwood Scarab nevertheless. The Wolfkin took both magic attacks snarling and slashed out violently at the cleric. Yuris ran forward too, taking and delivering beating of his own.

* * *

And there you have it: What Perfect World gave me.

I actually quite enjoyed the game but...as it grows more and more obviously, to me anyway, I'm more of a writer and don't go through much gameplay before stories start to surface.

Hope you enjoyed reading this just half as much as I enjoyed writing it ;)


End file.
